


告白要在成为情侣后

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾斯✖️萨博, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 520沙雕短打，ooc喜剧小品文，带微量马萨奇不影响阅读，观看愉快
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	告白要在成为情侣后

艾斯是很后来才发现不对劲的，关于告白这件事。

起因是某天晚上路飞问他该怎么和重要的人告白，他从游戏中抬起头，甩出万能答案：

“去问萨博”

而后继续低下头敲键盘，一个大招把敌人砍的血肉横飞。

“艾斯，艾斯，告诉我嘛我问了萨博他不理我，他让我找你”

耳机线被突然窜到自己身上的少年野蛮扯断，惊恐之下他差点一刀痛击我的队友。

“操你妈路飞我揍死你”

被弟弟坑到game over的艾斯显然很气愤、气愤到他在狠狠揍了路飞两拳后才反应过来路飞惊世骇俗的问题。

“怎么？有喜欢的女孩了”

他坏笑着捣了捣路飞的胳膊肘，只得到白痴弟弟和平常一致的白痴表情。

“你在说啥？艾斯，告诉我嘛，怎么和重要的人告白”

“那你先告诉我你喜欢的姑娘是什么样，高还是矮？胖还是瘦？比你大还是比你小？做饭有萨博好吃吗？”

对于十七岁的弟弟终于情窦初开这件事，艾斯竟莫名有些开心。

谈恋爱欸、约会欸、在樱花飘飞的树下挥洒青春欸……这一切不是很美好嘛！何况，谈恋爱多花时间啊，这说明他那个一放学就往家跑的笨蛋弟弟终于能晚点回家，他和萨博美好的二人世界能够不再被突兀一阵敲门声打断。

二十二次半，他和萨博做爱被路飞打搅的次数。

至于那半次，他们正纠缠在床上吻得动情，甚至连裤子都来不及脱，就猝不及防被踹开房门。

“萨博，我饿了！”

不知天高地厚的白痴弟弟拿着路飞专用的大碗理直气壮吼道，和责骂主人没有及时投喂的哈士奇有的一拼。

在看到床上姿势暧昧的两人时，路飞愣了半秒，似乎处理不过来他两个朝夕相处的哥哥搞在一起的事实。于是他放弃了，举着自己的碗巴巴关上房门，眼神之可怜表情之无辜让知晓他傻瓜本质的艾斯都忍不住咋舌。

“对不起打扰了，但萨博，我要饿死了”

说完他慢吞吞阖上房门，手指颤抖的幅度让人怀疑他下一秒就要因为饥饿曝尸街头。

但艾斯知道他弟弟一时半会饿不死，他继续动作扒下萨博的裤子，刚打算云雨共会，就被表情严肃的金发爱人阻止了。

“路飞要饿死了，下次吧”

语罢萨博整理好衣服，徒留下目瞪口呆的艾斯，含泪靠人不如靠己。

说回艾斯和路飞的谈话，如今正陷入拉锯状态。

一个打破砂锅问到底探寻能让外星人弟弟少年怀春的对象，另一个打马虎眼一心正问告白方法。

“艾斯，你就告诉我嘛，到底该怎么告白？你是怎么和萨博告白的？”

一针见血的提问，让艾斯不好意思地揉了揉鼻子。正志得意满打算在单身狗弟弟面前炫耀一下脱单人士的骄傲，“你哥我当初”标准开头已然出现，却才反应过来后愣愣消弭了得意。

对啊，他是怎么告白来着？他有和萨博告白吗？他们不是鬼使神差就滚到一块去然后就开始谈恋爱了吗？

他脑门滚下冷汗，正打算打个哈哈过去就听见平素白痴的路飞喃喃说道

“啊咧，娜美和我说如果告白不好好做的话，说明对这段感情根本不认真。”

仿若晴天霹雳，让艾斯的良心像被非洲大草原迁徙的羚羊群狠狠碾压。

“所以艾斯你是怎么和萨博表白的？告诉我告诉我，这真的很重要”

看着弟弟小狗一样水汪汪的眼睛，致力于维持优秀哥哥形象的艾斯不自在地咳嗽了一声。不就是告白，区区小事牛逼如他岂在话下？

“你小子看好了，你哥我这就给你展示一下什么叫情圣的高超技巧。”

虽然之前跨过这个谈恋爱必备过程但现在补上就好了，艾斯自信昂扬地想，率领他虚心求教的弟弟敲开了萨博的书房门。

“萨博，出来，我有话和你说”

哦天哪，这句开场是多么帅气、多么霸道总裁，如果我是萨博肯定小心脏砰咚直跳，何况他一转头就能看到无比耀眼的波特卡斯撑着墙口衔鲜花，像是从少女漫里走出来一样该死的迷人。

你问我花从哪来的，当然是插在花瓶里的塑料花代替啊！但什么花不重要，即使是塑料向日葵也在波特卡斯本人的驾驭下光彩四射。

一旁的路飞开始记起笔记，为了学习他哥卓越的告白话术。

“你有病啊？”

为了赶论文熬了两个通宵的萨博转过头看着他，眼神像是在看一个从动物园里跑出来的秃头大猩猩。

“对，我得了病，如果没有你我就会因为空虚抑郁至死的相思病，只有你的多巴胺是治愈我的良药。哦，萨博，我爱你，做我男朋友吧”

这招是和萨奇学的，他那本《如何追到心仪女孩》的骨灰级教材曾被艾斯翻到掉页——为了帮助不解风情的某人追求高岭之花萨博君不幸光荣阵亡。书上第三章表白篇白纸黑字写着，告白首要准则：出场一定要帅瞎眼，才能运用首因效应让被表白对象心醉臣服。俗话说书籍是人类进步的阶梯，前人的智慧是后人性福的根基。

但俗话还说，百无一用是书生，纸上谈兵终扑街。

“你真的有病”

萨博摇摇头，绝望地转过身来继续赶ddl，好像刚才的一切只是一场春晚拙劣的小品，让人连笑的冲动都没有。

“艾斯，这就是你说的最厉害的表白吗？”

察觉不对劲的路飞小声问道，歪歪扭扭的字在笔记本上记下“叼着花的姿势要像收保护费”。他哥僵在原地，不敢置信自己惊世骇俗的告白竟然有人会拒绝。很好，男人，你已经成功吸引了我的注意力。

“听好了，路飞，所谓成功的告白不在于长得帅不帅姿势屌不屌，主要是语言优不优美，能不能感动人。”

萨奇那本破书第三章第二节，罗列实用情话三百条，他一字不落地记了下来，此时不用更待何时。

清了清嗓子，艾斯再次敲响房门。仅仅一次失败怎么能打断他身先士卒情感导师的脚步？他还指望着路飞早日脱单还他二人世界巫山游呢。

“又有什么事？”

学业压榨下萨博一周时间没理他精力充沛的爱人，这个事实让他稍有愧疚。艾斯是为了吸引我的注意力才表现莫名吧，我还是对他态度好点，不要因为学习影响两人关系。

他这样想着连带语气也友好不少，压下淡淡的不耐烦扯出微笑转头，就看见他的爱人波特卡斯正摆出一副苦大仇深的表情凝视着他。

“艾斯，干嘛？”

这个表情实在有些吓人，让萨博情不自禁咽了口口水，害怕艾斯下一秒开始痛哭自己得了绝症。

“我有很严肃的问题要问你”

“你……你问吧”

为了掩饰紧张萨博呷了口凉掉的茶，咖啡因作用下他的手指打着颤。

“你有病吗？”

“啊？”

萨博愣住了，表情僵硬的欣赏艾斯的独角戏剧场。

“你有病！（肯定的语气）你得了爱无能的心理疾病。看在我们朋友一场的份上，我愿意牺牲自己拯救你一把！”

说完潇洒地甩了甩头发，让躲在门后的路飞佩服地小声鼓掌。

但萨博毫无反应，让艾斯一时间反应不过来他是因为太感动而低下了头还是太开心低下了头。反正都是眼热鼻酸嘛，可以理解。萨博要面子，不想自己看到他哭的样子。

于是艾斯决定加剂猛料，继续他的土味情话法典实践课堂。

“啊，萨博，其实不止你有病，我也有病！我感冒了，你知道为什么吗？那是因为，我对你毫无抵抗力啊！”

“萨博你累吗？我知道你很累，因为你在我的心里跑来跑去，让我已经离不开你了”

“我是这世上最笨的人，因为除了喜欢你我一无所能；我是世界上最富有的人，因为除了你我一无所有，也等于我拥有了一切”

……

“艾斯，你说太快了，我记不过来了啊”

疲于记录的路飞忍不住拽了拽艾斯的衣角，焦急吐槽。艾斯说这些都是无上妙言锦句，值得他背诵默写，在表白场上自然神挡杀神佛挡杀佛。

反正那本书的的宣传语是这么说的，还有大大的“恋爱达人山治倾情推荐”。

艾斯脑海中萨博被半长刘海遮掩的眼睛里该是盈满泪水，因为羞怯而绯红双颊，嗫嚅着不知道该怎么回答。

这种时候就该男生踏出第一步，用坚强的臂膀收容女生的羞涩，虽然萨博并不是女孩，但理论上来讲都一样。他会搂住颤抖的萨博，两人泪眼相望相顾无言，然后下一步就该是路飞不宜的打啵了。

“来，萨博，奔入我的怀抱吧”

他敞开双臂，还不忘见缝插针告诫路飞非礼勿视，记得闭上眼。

路飞听话的闭上了眼，也因如此避免目睹二哥揍大哥的血腥场面。万幸万幸，孩子的童年没有因为家庭暴力蒙上阴影。

“操你妈你再犯病耍宝就给我滚出家门！不要打扰老子写论文！”

萨博怒气冲冲地摔上了房门，咣当一声巨响像是艾斯破碎的少男心散落一地。

第三次战略总结，要吸取前两次教训一击必胜。

路飞瞥眼瞅着他哥鼻子上贴的纱布，很想说我不干了，原来告白是个祸及性命健康的危险工作。

“路飞，你知道告白最重要的是什么吗？”

“我知道！你之前说最重要是告白的情话要优美，让萨博感动涕零。”

“不，你错了，最重要是屡战屡败屡败屡战的精神，百折不挠坚定不屈，才能最终成功。”

路飞猛地点头，把笔记本上“姿势摆的帅不如情话说的骚“划掉，一笔一划写下“坚持”二次，还打了三个惊叹号表示强调。

“路飞，纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行，萨博他真的不是一般人，连实用情话宝典都没能让他折服。虽然我觉得你要告白的对象大概没有萨博这样不一般，但不怕万一就怕一万，你哥我还是要教会你真正的表白技巧”

艾斯顿了顿，发觉萨奇教他的种种招数或许不如马尔科一席话有用。

马尔科是这样说的：

“与其扯那么多，不如简单一句‘我喜欢你’来的打动人啊”

那时候他和萨奇不以为然，争先恐后辩驳那么土气没有人会感动，却在马尔科亲身示范后改了主意。

伟大的实践家Mr.马，伏身凑在萨奇耳边轻声耳语，灼热的吐息让久经沙场的老萨奇都老脸一红。

“我喜欢你”

“笨……笨蛋，当着艾斯的面说什么呢？”

“看到了吧，这一招真的很有用哦”

马尔科笑的人畜无害，一旁的萨奇扭扭捏捏，让艾斯像如今的路飞一样点头如捣蒜。

“明白了，最重要是真诚。”

回忆结束，艾斯面色凝重地咬断一根百奇，在甜腻的巧克力味里思想飞升。

“路飞，你知道告白最重要的是什么吗？”

“啊咧，不是百折不挠坚持到底的精神吗？男子汉永不放弃的意志！”

他正整理厚厚一沓笔记，在听到这话后心思空明地以为艾斯在考验他有没有认真听课。

“不，我发现我错的离谱，萨奇那本烂书根本毫无用处。告白最重要的就是两个字，真诚！是真诚！再华丽的语言，再帅气的外表，都比不过一颗真挚的心灵啊”

路飞似懂非懂地点点头，他一天被迫吸收太多知识，已经有些消化不良。

“算了，说了你也不懂，你看我表现”

最后一次，如果再失败就去少林寺出家，破釜沉舟的艾斯第三次敲响萨博紧闭的房门，想的是敲开他的心门。

“又又又什么事？如果再像前两次那样我杀了你！”

忍无可忍的萨博打开房门，看见一改乖张态度的黑发爱人眼神灼灼表情认真地看着他。

良久无言，倒是从闹嚷的心脏处牵连的热意慢慢爬上脖颈，在艾斯两边脸颊放肆点火。

“那个萨博，那什么……”

他吞吞吐吐了半晌，让萨博再次开始不耐烦，刚想厉声呵斥没事就滚，便把接下来一句话噎的心脏酸软发麻。

“萨博，我喜欢你”

“欸？”

好吵的心跳声，砰砰砰砰像是大早晨装修的楼上邻居；空气突然变得好热，像是全身上下浸泡在温泉里满头大汗。

“……我知道了”

咣当的关门声，让立定当场的艾斯呆若木鸡，其表情之麻木眼神之茫然让路飞都禁不住叹气。

“屡战屡败，屡败屡战，屡战屡败，屡败屡战”

他拍着艾斯的肩膀痛心疾首的安慰，让艾斯的心更像是雨打风吹去般飘零如黄花菜。

把头发抓的乱七八糟，艾斯哀嚎着瘫倒在桌子上，思考起他和萨博在一起之后的日常。

他俩开始交往的过程颇有些非正常，那天他刚和经验丰富的老油条马尔科萨奇商量过、学会了一整本的恋爱宝典、体验professor马尔科的现场教学，志得意满地准备和萨博表白。刚好路飞不在家，他能毫无拘束地在晚餐桌上说出盘桓了半天的话。

“咳咳，好想谈恋爱啊”

非常暧昧的开场白，是为了接下来的对话打下坚实基础，也为了试探萨博的态度留有半分余地。

-那就去谈啊

-不是想谈就谈啊

-为什么？

-要遇到喜欢的人才能谈恋爱啊

……这之后的发展他和马尔科他们交流过，演练了无数种可能性，却偏偏没料到这一种。

“我也想，那我们谈吧”

萨博说，语气平静地像是在说艾斯我们一起去逛菜市场吧。

然后他们就开始谈恋爱了，跨过所有暧昧若离忽远忽近和捅破窗户纸的阶段，直截了当上了本垒。

所以什么告白教学，他这个毫无经验的人根本没资格教路飞。

明白自己失败的艾斯再次陷入纠结，甚至开始怀疑起萨博是不是不明白谈恋爱意味着什么。

谈恋爱啊、恋爱啊，大概就是两个人一起去散步看电影，约会吃饭，因为呆在一块而非常开心……

等等，这和他们没谈恋爱之前又有什么区别呢？

原来自己也不明白谈恋爱到底意味着什么。想到此处艾斯汗如雨下，最后总结出来的区别不过是，多了床上运动这一关键环节。

“难道萨博不喜欢我？难道他就是把我当炮友？好用还免费的按摩棒？回头人老珠黄不好用了就一脚踹开？”

因为自己幻想深受打击的艾斯形容憔悴，凝固在桌子边变作大理石像，开始思索起怎么去少林寺出家比较方便，甚至连萨博走到他身边都没有察觉。

“你真的是个傻瓜啊”

金发少年叹了口气，拉开椅子坐到了艾斯身边，托着腮无语地望着他。

“萨博？你怎么？”

“论文写完啦，当然要关心一下男朋友，还是这么蠢的男朋友”

他嫌弃地皱了皱眉毛，却在想到什么的时候倏忽红了脸。

“总之，我知道啦”

不自然地摸了摸脖子，萨博撇过头不敢看艾斯诧异的脸。比十年还漫长的十秒停滞，萨博才含糊着说出那非常重要的下半句：

“我知道你喜欢我啦，我也喜欢你……”

“哦，谢谢，谢谢你的喜欢”

艾斯语气平板地说完，像是握手会上挂着营业微笑的少女偶像毫无波澜对宅男说谢谢你的应援。他反应过来恨不得为自己的祸从口出自打耳光，这什么傻逼回答。但和不安夹杂在一起的还有比巧克力百奇还甜的滋味，让人傻乐着心都被填满。

想象里恼羞成怒的萨博并没有出现，金发少年愣了半晌，突然笑了。

一边笑一边吐槽，艾斯真是个笨蛋，除了自己不会再有人喜欢这种笨蛋了。

被喜欢之人的嘲笑弄得臊红了脸，艾斯不自禁大脑充血，像是要掰回一城般激烈开口。

“我就是笨蛋啦，所以要不要和我谈恋爱？！”

“这不就在谈着吗？”

“……好像是哦”

他们不再说话，被萨博指派到一旁的路飞正窝在沙发后面记着笔记。像是要教会傻瓜弟弟最后一课，艾斯今天最后一次故作深沉低吟，用帅哥声线沉沉问道。

“你知道什么是谈恋爱吗？”

“嗯，你说是什么？”

“就和告白最重要的一点是一样的，那就是，爱啊”

于是在两位哥哥亲力亲为的教导下，蒙奇D路飞同学今天，还是没学会该怎么表白。

尾声

所谓谈恋爱就是在吃饭的时候会被多给一块猪排。别以为他看不到，自从萨博和艾斯谈恋爱之后艾斯碗里的猪排总是比他那块要大一点，连放在他碗里的咖喱料都比给他的足。赤裸裸的偏心！赤裸裸的虐待儿童！他待反抗却被萨博一句“我宠着自己男朋友咋地你了”给堵了回去。

路飞很受伤，路飞很气愤，他决定也去谈恋爱，好让碗里的肉大块一点。

“告白最重要的是姿势帅气，语言华丽，百折不挠，一颗真心加上有爱这件事，我学会了，我可以的”

路飞第无数次深吸一口气，推开了即将改变他命运的大门。

“阿姨，我最喜欢吃的食物是你的心里面，我的组成部分是爱老虎油，所以，多给块肉行不行”

食堂大妈无语地盯着眼前摆出花轮同学姿势的男生，觉得握着大勺的手崩的发痒。只想一勺撅下去敲他个干脆。管你是愚人节玩笑还是认真表白，调戏良家妇女食堂大妈，找死？

那边路飞还在絮絮叨叨，当众表演丢人的土味情话，让他的指导老师艾斯情不自禁掩面。

“怎么说，确实是路飞的风格，我松了口气呢”

一旁的萨博无奈叹息，决定今晚给路飞奉上最大一块猪排。还有，为了纪念弟弟第一次“失恋”，那就再煮上一碗红豆饭吧。

告白最重要到底是什么？那大概是，要在成为情侣后。

fin


End file.
